


The Supermarket Adventures by Jisoo

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Jisoo-centric, OT13 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Supermarket!AU] Jisoo quietly closing up after everyone else has already made their very loud exit. (Also, Jisoo observes from counter 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supermarket Adventures by Jisoo

**Author's Note:**

> First blurb night fic for the17games that was held last week! Also, my first Jisoo/Joshua focused fic yay

Jisoo often wonder why out of all places did he had to chose this supermarket specifically. The pay isn’t much compared to one of the cafe he had surveyed from before or any other supermarket around and the fact that he dedicates himself to the work way more than what is offered really confuses him sometimes. But maybe and just maybe he liked how whenever he comes to work, there would always be an interesting scenario that would happen for the day. 

Usually when he is by counter 3, his usual standing place, he would observe his co-workers when he is not busy scanning for items for customers and bagging them away or when he is by the bakery with Minghao. He learns a lot of things that people may or may not have notice. Usually in the morning, he sees Seokmin coming in with Soonyoung, they would share Soonyoung’s earphone and once in a while, Jisoo could hear Bruno Mar’s Uptown Funk being blasted. (He also wonders how they could play the song at such loud volume without being deaf). He also knows that Soonyoung and Seokmin would play hanky panky in the janitor’s room before Hansol walk in on them. Also the reason why Hansol does not go telling everyone about the two is because the duo had discovered Hansol guilty pleasure collection of various coloured bandana kept in the janitor’s room. (Jisoo remembers seeing one in the staff room but he had secretly kept it in the locker 3 back in the janitor’s room without anyone knowing.)

During the day, he catches Seungkwan in the audio room, over the intercom, dictating what the other male observes from there and sometimes Jisoo would join him. They made a pact that they would share some slip-ins every once and then afterall, no one but the two knew that they were observant enough. (And that’s how they both knew how they were both equally observant. It’s because they’re observant themselves, get it?). After exchanging infos with Seungkwan, he would see Chan and Minghao by the bakery, trying to bet with each other over what the other co-workers do, which leads to Jisoo observing the tryhards Wonwoo and Mingyu who really abuses the usage of walkie-talkie with their ‘over’ exchanges and really it won’t be long before Seungcheol ban them from ever touching the walkie-talkie. (Jisoo also bets Seungcheol would soon put up a ‘over’ word usage ban sometime later).

By evening, he catches up to Jeonghan and Junhui in the staff room, mentioning something about having supper later or some drink out with the others and asked if Jisoo would join them, in which, Jisoo declines. He has geometry homework to do and a song to compose. He also offers to close the shop for today when Seungcheol comes in, throwing his arms around Jeonghan’s waist. (Note to self: It’s always a plus point to mention about anything, be it a good news or a crisis, to Seungcheol whenever he is around Jeonghan. He learns this from his observation last week when Jihoon accidentally placed a wrong product shipment but Seungcheol wasn’t pissed at him because Jihoon had managed to score him extra hours off work so he could go on a date with long-haired male)

When night comes, after a day of diss-battle over the intercom to how Minghao had managed to find the long lost mop for Hansol. (What was the used mop doing in the meat section anyway? But he finds one of Wonwoo’s many bucket hats placed on it so he believes it was when Wonwoo used the mop because Mingyu had accidentally spilled a can of beans on the way of finding the product for a customers.) to Seungkwan and Seokmin having a high note battle in which Seungcheol and the rest had eventually joined in, it was time for the supermarket to close down. As offered, Jisoo was the last one back after everyone (who was never quiet to begin with; Seungkwan singing to Whitney Houston’s I will always love you in which the few others were busy singing to another different song at the same time) made their exit.

Jisoo could only sigh in relief as he makes a last round in making sure everything is clean and right before shutting the place down and makes his way back home. He wonders again why had he chosen this place to work in and comes up with a reason. Because they’re a family here.


End file.
